My Saving Grace
by Sharon10
Summary: One Night Of Passion With Her Ex Leaves Nora Feeling Betrayed By The Only Man She Ever Loved Completely... And Bo Is Left To Wonder How He Can Convince Her That He Never Used Her In The First Place. Can They Overcome Their Misunderstandings? BONORA
1. My Saving Grace Part 1

My Saving Grace- Part 1

she sat with her back against the wall as a single tear rolled down her face. She made sure that no one was around when she had come to this place of sanctuary and now she almost wished there had been. The events that had transpired the night before had left her broken and now she was running for cover. It was then that she looked up and saw him standing there… she didn't know whether to run or let him stay.

Bo: I thought I might find you here?

Nora: Yeah that's me… always the predictable right?

Bo (Taking a step back): Nora, please. I came here because I wanted to make sure that you were alright. Last night… well it wasn't supposed to happen. I wouldn't hurt you for anything in the world.

Nora: So why do you keep doing it?

Bo (Pausing): I wish I could answer that. The truth is that I just don't know. (Pause) I know that you didn't come over last night to witness what you did… and I certainly don't think you came to end up being used that way.

Nora (Crying): No Bo, I didn't. And I definitely don't think I deserved that. (Pause) I know that you've given up on love and I understand that. I've been there myself. (Pause)

She stood in front of him, her hands trembling…

Nora: If you really thought that you needed Lindsay to help you through this… then I guess you're entitled to that. But Bo, I only came because I knew she was going to hurt you. She hurts everyone she ever tries to love. But I was never volunteering to be the next notch on your bed post.

He took her hand and led her to some steps. She was crying when they sat down on them.

Bo: Look, I know I acted like a jerk. It kills me to think that I could have hurt you and I can't bear to think that I may have destroyed our friendship for good. I have no clue how to talk to you right now and that's never been an issue with us. It kind of scares me.

Nora (Pausing): I'm not going to pretend that you didn't hurt me because you did. I thought you wanted me as much as I wanted you... And you know what? No matter how many times that I swore I'd never go back there, you always pull me under. It meant more to me then it apparently did to you because for me… it was just about love. You've always been the one person that I couldn't help but want… even if I know it's wrong.

Bo: It's not wrong if it feels right is it?

Nora: no… no don't do this to me. You can't go changing the rules on me anytime you feel like it. Please don't go and say all these nice pretty words unless you plan on following through.

Bo (Pausing): I understand that you're mad and I don't blame you. But I wasn't just saying the words I thought you wanted to hear… I meant them.

Nora: I don't think you know what you mean right now Bo? You've already made it clear that you don't want a serious relationship with anyone. And just because I allowed myself to think with my heart last night doesn't mean I'll do it again. 

Bo: I don't know what you need for me to make this ok. (Pause) I used to know everything about you. Now I'm having a hard time figuring out what it is you're expecting me to do.

Nora: Bo, I'm here for you as a friend. I always have been. It's just taken you a long time to figure that out… But I can't tell you what to do right now. I only know that it's going to take more then a few pretty words to convince me that you're sincere. (Pause) You think you're the only one who's ever been hurt. I've been hurt too… mostly by you… and I'm not going to turn myself inside out for you this time. You know how I feel about you… until you can figure out what… and who… you want … then I can't be around you.(pause) You broke me last night Bo. And I'm still trying to pick up the pieces that have been scattered. If you decide that you would like to be the one to put them back together then I suggest that you find good superglue because it's not going to stick with just ordinary glue.

She got up and kissed him gently on the lips and then she was gone. He knew it was her way of saying goodbye… but he couldn't quite figure out why it hurt so much. It was almost as if he was missing something.

He stood there for a few minutes, not really sure where he wanted to go, when suddenly he realized that he had no where to go. Nora had been his home and now she was gone. Resigning himself to loneliness, he got in his car and drove home, knowing it would be a very long night. As he turned the ignition in his car, he let a single tear fall, unaware that somewhere not far from here, she had done the same.

TBC


	2. My Saving Grace Part 2

My Saving Grace- Part 2

about a month has now passed since Nora and Bo's goodbye. Bo had attempted to talk to her a few times but she refused to see him when he couldn't tell her what she needed to hear. They continued to put up a professional front but Nora's façade was beginning to crack a little more every day. One day, when she caught him having lunch with Lindsay, she had about all she could take.

She took a glass of wine from the waiter's tray and walked up to their table. They both stared at her.

Nora: Well, isn't this a pretty picture?

Bo: Nora…

Nora: No wait. I'm not DONE with you. (To Lindsay) Well I have to give you credit Lindsay. Whatever it is you're selling, you must be doing a good job because Bo seems to be putty in your hands. Never mind the fact that you're not cut to breathe the same air. And YOU (To Bo) I guess now I understand why you never could give me what I wanted in this last month. I don't know why I was so worried. You always seem to land on your feet because of HER. Guess I should have expected it… but silly me, I actually believed you when you said that you wanted me. Apparently your words don't mean a dam thing. 

Bo: Nora calm down…

Nora: NO… No you know what? I'm tired of calming down. I did that when you USED me. I just shut myself down and pretended that I didn't care that you lied to me. I pretended that I was ok with everything that happened. But you know what? I'm NOT ok. You did more then hurt me, you broke my heart. And you know what? Maybe I deserved that for breaking yours, but somehow I don't think I deserved this kind of humiliation. Couldn't you have at least had the decency to tell me that you wanted her instead of me?

When she started to walk away, Bo grabbed her arm.

Bo: That's not how it was and you KNOW it.

Nora: Really? How am I supposed to know that? I know that you slept with me and I seemed good enough for you then. But when you woke up the next day, you tore my world apart with five little words… This never should have happened. (Pause) Dam it Bo… I never would have given in to my heart if I had known you were only using me to get through the night. When you told me you were giving up on love, I wanted to change your mind. But not like this… not when once again you are siding with the woman who set the wheels in motion to take you away from me? And that's what you don't get? Because no matter how sorry I am for hurting you, you're just never going to forgive me… or trust me… again?

Lindsay: Can you blame him?

Nora: SHUT UP LINDSAY! I wasn't talking to you…

BO: Nora, I don't know what to say to that. I told you that I'd forgiven you a long time ago.

Nora: But you never meant it. If you had, you wouldn't keep doing this to me. (Pause) Let me ask you something Bo? Did you EVER want me at all? I know I should know the answer to that but I'm just not sure. It was so easy for you to put us behind you and take up with her. And when you had the chance years later, you still chose her over me. Why? Was I really that unworthy? Did you hate me that much? Or did you just not love me at all? Did you ever love me?

He looked at the pain in her eyes and he knew that this was something they had to deal with alone. He took her hand and turned to Lindsay.

Bo: I'm sorry but I have to talk to her alone.

Lindsay: I'll be waiting.

Bo: Don't bother. This could take a while.

He led her out the doors and they sat on the terrace. She was crying as he kneeled down next to her. He took her hand.

Bo: Don't EVER doubt what I felt for you Nora. It was real and it meant something. I can't tell you what we will be in the future because I honestly don't know but I loved you more then I ever loved any other woman. Please… If you never believe another word I say believe that I did love you… madly… deeply… and with everything I had.

Nora: Then why? Why don't you have any faith in me anymore? You've forgiven so many people for so many things but not me… not me… the woman who would have given you anything if you'd just love her back. That's all I ever wanted Bo. Just you… I never cared about how much money you made, or what kind of power you may have had. I would have been the happiest woman in the world if we were living in a cardboard box… because I would have had you there to hold me… and love me…. Like I've never been loved in my whole life. I never asked you for much Bo. You know I would have believed in you no matter what you had done. But me… the first time I make a mistake… granted it was a horrible one… one that I regret to this day… but still… we could have worked it out because we were more…. More then our mistakes… more then the people who wanted us to fail, one of whom was sitting across from you today… but you never cared about any of that? In your mind, I was the only one to blame. And I don't know? Maybe you have to hold on to that for some reason. Maybe you have to continue hating me in order to be ok. And I guess I'm even ok with that as long as you realize what you're throwing away.

She got up from the bench and walked over to him. She looked deeply in his eyes.

Nora: What do you see when you look at me Bo? I mean when you REALLY look at me? Because I'm willing to bet that if you were to actually look at me…instead of through me…then you'd see the one thing you're running away from. You wouldn't see my mistakes or my flaws… you'd just see a woman who loves you with everything she's got… and who's terrified that you'll never love her back again.

She didn't give Bo a chance to respond as she ran from the room in tears. Bo just stared at her, physically unable to move. 

The minute Nora opened the door to her home, she was in trouble. She ignored the blinking light on her answering machine, as she ran to the bathroom. She spent the next few minutes throwing up.

TBC


	3. My Saving Grace Part 3

My Saving Grace- Part 3

she was in tears by the time she finally showed up on Viki's doorstep.

Nora (Crying): I'm sorry... I... I didn't know where else to go.

Viki: Sweetheart, you know you can always come here uninvited. I care about you. And right now you look as though you just lost your best friend.

Nora: I think I might have...

She started to become hysterical so Viki helped her inside and they sat on the couch. Her hands were trembling.

Viki: Sweetheart, what is it? I can't help you if I don't know what the problem is. You can trust me.

Nora (Holding out a brown bag): I went to the drug store tonight because I knew it was the responsible thing to do. But there's a part of me who just wants to burry my head in the sand and forget this is even happening...

Viki (A surge of panic in her voice): You're not sick are you?

Nora (Pausing): No... No, not in that way anyways. (Another pause) My problem is that I think I might be pregnant and I'm scared to death to find out. I can't even bring myself to open this bag.

Viki: Are you scared because you want it or scared because you don't?

Nora: This isn't supposed to be happening Viki. I thought I was so careful. I was supposed to be mature and responsible and I really thought I was... I thought we were. But now I'm not sure WHAT I want to do.

Viki: Ok... Nora I know this is hard for you but can you tell me what happened? Last time I checked, you weren't anywhere near ready for a relationship.

Nora: Well I didn't go there expecting to get involved. I went there with every intention of simply telling the truth. But this thing between us just confused me. I guess in a way it always has. We're talking about the love of my life here.

Viki: So this is about Bo...

Nora: Yeah, Bo. (Pause) I went there because I was worried about him. I knew he had just gotten over what Paige had done and I thought we were getting somewhere. But he used me... he did the one thing I thought he'd never do... he used me... he used me to get through the night. And that would have even been ok with me had I known that was the deal... but I really believed things had changed when they hadn't. He told me that what had happened between us was a mistake.

Viki: Oh sweetie, I'm so sorry.

Nora: Yeah me too. Because I really thought that things could be different with us this time. I never believed that he'd throw me over for Lindsay.

Viki: WHAT?

Nora: I found them having lunch together... that's when it hit me you know? That it wasn't a relationship he didn't want... it was just me.

She took her in her arms as she cried.

Viki: You know what Nora? Bo's a fool if he can't see what an amazing person you are. I know how much you love him and I'm sorry that he keeps doing this to you. You don't deserve it.

Nora: What am I supposed to do now? 

Viki: You go in that bathroom and you take the test. I'll be right there beside you honey. I know you're scared but you have to know one way or the other...

Nora: What if it's positive. Viki, what if I'm pregnant? What the hell am I supposed to do if I'm carrying Bo's child?

Viki: Well... well, if you are... then you're going to have to figure out what you want to do about it. I can't tell you what to do. That has to be on your head. Just know that no matter what, I will be here for you. You will never be alone again.

Nora: Thanks Viki...

Viki: Hey, what are friends for. (Pause) Now come on, first things first. First you have to take that test.

She took her trembling hands and they both walked into the bathroom.


	4. My Saving Grace part 4

My Saving Grace- Part 4

She stood at the door for what seemed like an eternity as the rain continued to fall down. She barely even noticed it as she was completely numb from what she was feeling. She had come here to do the right thing and she had promised Viki she would be ok to face this alone, but looking at the big stone door, she wondered if she would crumble if Lindsay was there. She wiped her tears from her face and took a deep breath before she knocked. This was the moment of truth.

Nora: We need to talk.

Bo: Nora, this isn't the best time. Can't this wait till morning?

Nora: No Bo it can't. And if you'd rather I broadcast this in front of your current bed partner then I'd be happy to do that. But somehow I don't think you'd want that.

He motioned for her to come in and she sat down on the couch.

Bo: I'll be right back. Make yourself at home.

As soon as he left the room, she put her head in her hands and cried. It killed her to think of him making time with anyone else, but especially that woman.

He came back out of the room with a Blanket.

Bo: Wouldn't want you to freeze to death now would we?

Nora: Gee, thanks.

She took it from him and he could see the doubt in her eyes.

Bo: You can stop looking around. There's no one here.

Nora: I find that hard to believe. Last time I checked, you were having a rather cozy lunch with Lindsay Rappaport.

Bo: You were following me?

Nora (Angry): NO, I WASN'T FOLLOWING YOU. I just happened to be there. So tell me Bo, how long did it take her to get into your pants again? Did you at least wait until the bed was cold before you brought her back to your bedroom? Or did you even wait for the bedroom?

Bo (Pausing): Are you done yet?

Nora: NO. I'M NOT DONE YET. I haven't even begun to get started. (She started to cry as she struggled to regain her composure) Dam it Bo. I Swore that I'd never let you see me cry again. You're doing it to me again. How... How could you do this to me? How could you use me and not feel bad about it?

Bo (Pausing): For the record, nothing happened with Lindsay. I never slept with her or anyone else since you. I don't know why you think I used you but I'm sorry if I gave you that impression.

(He cupped her face in his hands and wiped her tears. He turned her around to face him)

Bo: Baby, what happened between us meant something to me. When you ran out of there the next morning, it killed me, because all I really wanted was to hold you and never stop.

Nora: What did you expect me to do? You told me it was a mistake. Did you REALLY expect me to stick around and let you break my heart again?

Bo (Pausing): I guess I can't blame you for thinking that. But you never let me finish. You just grabbed your clothes and ran out of the place like it was on fire. And then you wouldn't answer your phone. I didn't know what to think.

Nora: What was there to say Bo? I didn't want to hear you tell me that you didn't want me one more time?

Bo: Would you PLEASE just shut up for ONE second.

She looked at him, obviously shocked by his tone.

Bo: If you had stuck around then you would have heard me tell you that sleeping with you wasn't a mistake. The mistake was that it happened AFTER Paige and NOT before. The mistake was not telling you from the beginning that I love you. And the mistake was letting you believe that it was the alcohol talking when In fact I knew exactly what I wanted... and it wasn't Paige. I wanted YOU Nora. I wanted you so bad I couldn't stand it anymore.

Nora (Crying): You... you love me? But... But I don't understand. Why didn't you want me to come in here tonight? 

Bo: Because I wasn't sure I could have a conversation with you and NOT want to take you upstairs and show you how sorry I am for ever letting you go.

Nora: How's that working out for you? 

Bo: Terrible. I'm about this close to ravishing you right here on the floor.

Nora: Well I'll tell you what Commish? Why don't I make it easier for you and tell you that... (She grabbed him and started kissing him passionately) I don't care where you take me but you better do it soon because I don't think I'll make it much longer.

Bo: You drive a hard bargain lady?

Nora: Your dam straight. (He picked her up and carried her upstairs, as they continued to kiss passionately.)

Nora: Look at me Bo; I want you to look at me.

Bo: that's my favorite part. I love looking at you.

And she dropped her coat.

Bo: You are so beautiful. The most beautiful thing I've ever seen.

She came to him slowly and tenderly as their bodies came together in passion. Neither one of them was thinking of anything else but how it felt to be united as one. After they were spent from an evening of lovemaking, they lie in each other arms, completely content to finally be where they belonged. Nora looked at him and smiled. 

Nora: You know as much as I hate to break up the moment...

Bo: No you don't. You're not going to find a way to leave my arms tonight.

Nora (Kissing him): I wouldn't dream of it. But I do have something to tell you.

Bo: aw, the reason you came? I guess we kind of got sidetracked didn't we?

Nora: In a good way, yes we did. (She kissed him again) But (She took his hand and placed it on her stomach) but I have it on pretty good authority that summer babies are the best. (She noticed the look on his face) We're going to have a baby Bo. I'm pregnant.

TBC


	5. My Saving Grace Part 5

My Saving Grace- Part 5

Bo looked up at Nora after she said the words and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to be lying in her arms after so many misunderstandings. And now, as he felt his hand on her abdomen, he felt a wave of hope wash over him. They were going to have baby... his and Nora baby... a baby that would be a part of them both from the beginning. He couldn't help but think of how wonderful it was to be a part of everything with her this time. When she was pregnant with Matthew, so many things had gone wrong and in the end he missed out on everything with the two most important people in his life. Now he had a second chance. And by god he wasn't going to waste it.

Bo: You're... You're really pregnant?

Nora (Smiling): Yeah... Yeah I really am. I got a little freaked out when I found out I might be so I went over to Viki's and she calmed me down and we took the test together. Then I was REALLY freaked out because I thought you were sleeping with Lindsay and the last thing I wanted to do was deal with her again. But Viki was the one who convinced me to give you a chance so here I am.

Bo (Smiling): I'll have to thank her later. (He kisses her) Nora, I don't EVER want you to doubt my love for you again. When we slept together that night, it wasn't just about great sex; it was about us reconnecting as a couple again. How could you EVER think I could be with anyone else after that?

Nora: I don't know. I guess I'm just not very good at the trust part. I'm working on it.

Bo: Then I'll be patient. (He kisses her again) and just for the record, what you saw between me and Lindsay was a one time thing. She was trying to find way back into my life and I told her she didn't stand a chance.

Nora: You REALLY told her that?

Bo: Yeah, I REALLY told her that. I told her I was in love with YOU and that I wouldn't take her back if she was the last person in this world because I'd never forgive her for what she did to YOU. She tried to turn this around as usual so I kicked her out of the restraunt.

Nora (Laughing Slightly): Sorry I missed that.

Bo: Yeah, so am I. Because if you had stayed you would have realized that there was NOTHING cozy about that lunch. And if you had stayed I would have taken you somewhere more private where we could have done a little more of this...

He leaned in and started kissing her passionately.

Nora: Oh that. One of my favorite past times.

Bo: Mine too. In case you haven't figured it out.

They both started to laugh slightly before kissing again.

Nora: So Cowboy, do you believe in rain checks? (She gave him a sexy grin)

Bo: Only if they're with you. (He kissed her again) So Red, are you ready to go out on a date with me in public?

Nora (Smiling Sexily): That depends?

Bo: On?

Nora: On where you're taking me... and what we'd be doing afterwards...

Bo (Moving his lips to the back of her neck): Where exactly do you want to go Red? I'm sure I could make an exception...

Nora: Oh I'm sure you could...

She laughed as he continued to kiss her. And she found herself kissing him back with just as much passion.

Nora: You know, if you don't stop that, we're never going to leave this place all day...

Bo: Is that a threat?

She laughed as she looked at him...

Nora: You want to play a game of strip poker?

Bo: What's the wager sweetheart?

Nora: Oh it's very high. I don't think you could afford to lose...

Bo: Try me...

Nora: Ok, don't say I didn't warn you...

She smiled at him with a sexy grin before she continued...

Nora: If I win then you have to tell me something you never told me before...

Bo: That's it?

Nora: It can't just be anything Bo. It has to be the truth. And I have a specific Truth I want to know.

Bo: We don't have to play Strip Poker for that. You can just ask me. What happens if I win?

Nora: You won't.

Bo: But if I do...

Nora: If you do then I'll do whatever you want. You name it.

Bo: You sure about that Red? That's a pretty open field there...

Nora (Leaning in to kiss him): I'm sure I could convince you of ways we could both be satisfied...

Bo: I'm sure you could... (He kissed her back) I think I'd like to get that private party started...

Nora: You are so bad...

Bo: And you like it when I'm bad...

Nora (Laughing Slightly): You're right. I do...

She kissed him again as she got up from the bed. He watched as the sheet she was covered in fell to the floor. He couldn't help but watch in wonderment. She turned around and smiled at him...

Nora: I need to take a shower first... You going to join me cowboy?

Bo: Do you REALLY have to ask? 

He got up from the bed and followed her into the bathroom. 

TBC


End file.
